Crepusculo 7: Supernova
by Lily Boom
Summary: Continuación de "Crepúsculo 6: Dos soles y la luna" o continuación fic de la saga de Meyer. Más aventuras, más acción, más romance... Seth y Embry x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Sueños imposibles.**

(Voz de Seth)

"_Creo que aquí hay algo de rastro_." Dije mentalmente a Embry que estaba a unos… 500 o 600 metros al norte, un poco separado de mí para cubrir un campo mayor.

"_Sí, por aquí también tengo un rastro_." Me dijo. "_Creo que es un poco fresco_."

"_El mío podría tener como 3 días_." Afirmé.

"_Unas horas diría yo_." Me dijo él.

"_Ahora mismo voy_." Afirmé.

Era raro, hacía ya casi 4 meses que llevábamos buscándola, llevaba alejada casi 7, y eso era lo que llevábamos buscándola.

"_Seth, me parece que se acerca a la reserva_." Me dijo Embry mientras yo corría con fuerza.

"¡_Igual ha vuelto_!" Dije esperanzado.

Era raro, pero desde que había vuelto para acabar con el vampiro de su sótano sin que nadie la viese acercarse ni entrar siquiera en los terrenos no habíamos vuelto a captar su rastro lo más cercano de la reserva, de hecho, había desaparecido hacía unos 6 meses hasta hacía como unas semanas que unos lobos nos habían dado una pista con sus aullidos quejándose de que había algo quitándoles la comida en la parte que limitaba con Idaho y Canadá. Ahora llevábamos todo este tiempo siguiéndole el rastro por los tres países hasta llegar por el curso de Ozette hasta las inmediaciones de la reserva.

Y fue justo allí donde nos recibieron dos lobos grandes.

"_¡Embry, Seth!_" Nos gritó la mente de Quil saltándonos al centro de ambos y luego sobre Embry derribándolo mientras Jared me cortaba con Sam el paso.

De pronto se destransformaron todos y Embry y yo hicimos lo mismo.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Nos dijo Sam con un tono algo seco.

"Hemos seguido su rastro." Le dije. "Se adentra en la reserva."

Entonces les vimos mirarse los tres unos a los otros.

"¿La habéis visto?" Dijo Embry sorprendido.

"Es algo largo de contar." Afirmó Jared.

"Estuvo aquí hace tiempo." Nos dijo Sam. "Es… no sabemos cómo pero se ha colado varias veces en vuestras casas. Pensábamos que os estaba buscando."

"¿Ha estado aquí hace poco?" Le pregunté.

"¿Volveréis si os lo decimos?" Me dijo Sam.

"Tenemos que encontrarla." Afirmó Embry.

"Estuvo aquí hace unas horas." Nos dijo Quil. "Estuvo viendo a Billie y a vuestras madres. Seth, tu madre por poco se muere de pena cuando te fuiste."

"Ya me disculparé cuando la tengamos de nuevo con nosotros." Dije.

"Es…" Dijo Quil.

"Eso no va a ser tan fácil." Dijo Jared. "Dice que el vampiro que le impedisteis matar se ha unido a otros tipos y que la andan persiguiendo."

De pronto, otro lobo; no, una loba que me saltó encima y se puso a morderme antes de destrasformarse en mi hermana y ponerse a pelear conmigo.

"¡Serás imbécil, anormal, descerebrado…!" Me gritó mientras nos peleábamos y rodábamos mientras yo intentaba separarme de ella. "¡Nuestra madre ha estado a punto de morir de pena!. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así, anormal?!. ¡He tenido que volver, todo este tiempo sin trasformarme para nada porque como ahora al señorito no le daba la gana quedarse me he tenido que volver yo para cuidar de nuestra madre!"

"¡Oye, no me hables así!" Le contesté yo. "¡Tú fuiste la primera en largarte con viento fresco!"

"¡VALE YA LOS DOS!" Rugió Sam separándonos. "Leah ¿recuerdas si os dijo algo a tu madre y a ti de a dónde iba ahora la otra chica-lobo?"

"¡A ti te voy a decir nada!" Le gritó mi hermana dándole una patada que hizo que la soltase. "¡Yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar a mi madre, y ahora déjame matar a este insensible!. ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener todos esos mensajes para ti, anormal?!. ¡Ni mamá ni yo somos tus criadas!"

Un momento. ¿Mensajes para mí?

"Leah." Le dije sujetándole las manos y llevándome una patada. "¿Qué mensajes?"

"Alex ha mandado un montón de postales sin remitente desde que os fuisteis." Nos dijo Sam. "Y las llamadas a las tantas sin que dijesen nada, pensamos que es posible que ella quisiera ponerse en contacto de algún modo con vosotros."

De pronto pareció que se abría el cielo ante mí. Alex, no se había olvidado de mí, había estado intentando contactar con nosotros, con Embry y conmigo.

De pronto, Quil me mostró una cosa que llevaba encima y la cogí al vuelo para ver una foto de una puesta de sol.

"Una puesta de sol por cada puesta de sol que nos hemos perdido." Decía escrito con una letra que conocíamos en la parte de la foto. "Las cosas no están yendo tan mal, pronto veremos una de verdad."

"Te la han dejado esta misma mañana." Me dijo. "Iba a dejártela luego, pero no pensé que fuese a verte antes."

"¿Es mía?" Le dije.

"No, vuestra." Me dijo Jared señalando al sitio donde ponía el destinatario donde se leía claramente mi nombre y el de Embry.

Aquello estaba bien, eran esperanzas.

"Os han estado llegando de esas durante todo este tiempo." Me dijo Sam. "Vuestras madres las están almacenando en unos cajones a la espera de que volváis."

"Un momento, si se ha ido hace poco eso significa que igual podemos volver a pillar el rastro." Dijo Embry. "Aún hay esperanza."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Ya estás contenta?" Me dijo Nathan cuando regresé a nuestro escondite.

"Nat." Le dijo Jaques suavemente antes de mirarme a mí. "¿Les has visto?"

Sacudí la cabeza ocultando mi tristeza.

"Parece que siguen en paradero desconocido." Les dije. "Les he dejado un par de detallitos, pero… me hubiese gustado más poder dárselos yo."

"Eres una sentimental." Me dijo Marianne jugueteando con mi foto de los chicos de la reserva mientras Moira miraba de nuevo la foto de mis hermanos.

Con un movimiento apenas superior a una ráfaga de aire me volví a apropiar de las dos fotos dejando a ambas quejándose y lloriqueando.

"Eso os pasa por ir a vuestra bola." Les dijo Louie. "Sabéis que no le gusta que le toquen sus fotos. Y tú, Alex querida… deberías controlar mejor tu humor, recuerda que somos compañeros."

"Lo siento, es… son lo último que conservo de ellos." Me disculpé. "Perdón Marianne, Moira."

"¡¡¡Yaaaaw!!!" Exclamó Moira con uno de sus arranques infantiles abrazándose a mi cabeza. "¡¡Qué mona!!"

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, entre las tres chicas se habían empeñado en vestirme con ropitas de vestidos, faldas y hacerme más femenina. Había aprendido a pelear, a correr, a defenderme con faldas y vestidos. Lo de los tacones era ya algo más difícil, pero había conseguido hacerlo también.

"Moira, oye, tienes que hacerme un favor." Le pedí cuando se distrajeron los chicos.

"Oye, con nosotras no cuentes, ya nos la hemos jugado ayer cubriéndote las espaldas para que fueses a ver aquel acantilado." Me dijo Marianne.

"Moira, por favor, es importante." Le dije susurrando.

"Es que... no quiero que Jacques se enfade conmigo..." Me dijo.

"¿Ni siquiera si te dejo vestirme de muñequita?" Le dije.

La vi morderse el labio dudando y debatiéndose, y entonces me decidí y le di el toque de gracia.

"Y además te daré el bolso ese de Prada que me encontré." Le dije. "El de ante blanco que tanto te gusta."

"Vale, pero solo una hora." Me dijo.

"Una hora solo, lo juro." Le dije levantando una mano y cogiendo su meñique con el mío enlazados para sellar el trato. "Te doy el bolso cuando vuelva."

"¿Que has ido a bañarte te viene bien?" Me dijo Moira.

La verdad es que no había manera más fácil de conseguir lo que quería de aquellas chicas, al menos Moira y Jackie se movían por las compras y la forma más fácil de chincharlas era robarles las tarjetas o incluso vestirme de chico o regresar con un vestido sucio o deteriorado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Malditos tacones..." Murmuré cuando se me volvió a enganchar un tacón en una raíz.

Al final, Moira me había vuelto a vestir con un vestido de 'muñequita' gótica, con faldas largas y tacones casi de aguja, los que más me costaba llevar; así que, gracias a mi astucia había acabado encontrando la forma de llevar las faldas esas góticas hasta los pies sin que me viesen ni rajándolas para acortarlas y evitar pisarlas; todo gracias a un lazo, ataba la falda a la altura de la cadera baja y así me quedaba más corto y me permitía correr mejor, me quité los tacones, con eso de que tenía prohibido trasformarme para no dejar rastro y yo sabía que llevaban razón, me veía obligada a atarme los tacones a aquel 'mondongo' en la falda.

"Mucho mejor." Dije lista para correr mejor.

Así, pronto llegué a la casa de los Black donde supe que Billie dormía. Podía oír su respiración calmada, así que simplemente me fui a la mesa de la cocina y me dispuse a dejar una caja de magdalenas dietéticas en la mesa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me dijo una voz tras de mí haciéndome colgarme de unas vigas del techo como prevención. "La hos..."

"Dios, Jacob." Suspiré. "¿Qué haces aquí? Me has dado un susto de muerte..."

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo." Me dijo. "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí, vampira?"

¿Tanto había cambiado en estos meses?

"Solo le traía a tu padre una remesa de magdalenas y pastas sin azúcar." Le dije medio susurrando. "Siempre se las mando, para que no se compre de las normales y no le vuelva a subir demasiado la glucosa, sé que le encantan las pastas que le hacía."

"¿A... Alex?" Me dijo como dudando. "¿Eres tú?"

Era peligroso hablar con ellos, apenas sí había hablado con Sue y con la señora Call, pero porque eran humanas, madres de Seth y Embry y merecían una explicación cuando les dejaba las cartas en mano. Ningún vampiro les preguntaría a ellas por mí.

"¡Dios, todos te andan buscando como locos!" Me dijo en un tono que hizo que le amordazase.

"¡Shhhh!" Le avisé. "No grites, no quiero que sepan que he vuelto. Compréndeme, no quiero que ningún vampiro sepa que estoy por aquí."

Con suavidad inusual en un lobo macho, más aún uno joven como él, asintió por lo que con un poco de recelo, retiré la mano suavemente de su boca.

"¿Dónde te has metido?" Me dijo susurrando de nuevo. "Dios, cuando esos bestias te raptaron pensamos que..."

"Actuaron mal, pero en realidad querían salvarme de mis hermanos." Le dije. "Los gemelos utilizaron un dardo sedantes para osos para dormirme y llevarme a casa en contra de mi voluntad, esta gente me recogieron y me han estado protegiendo y enseñando."

"¿Vampiros?" Me dijo mientras yo oía aullidos en las montañas.

"Jacob, no tengo tiempo, me están cubriendo las espaldas, tenía una hora y ya falta poco." Le dije.

Entonces me sujetó la muñeca.

"¿Y qué hay de Seth y Embry?" Me dijo. "Te están siguiendo la pista. Según Quil les vieron esta mañana, poco después de que en teoría te vieron a ti."

Eso me dejó congelada en el sitio.

"Seth... Embry... " Murmuré. "¿Están... han vuelto?"

"Te han seguido el rastro hasta aquí." Me dijo. "Están improntados de ti, no van a parar de buscarte, día y noche."

Aquello era un problema, uno muy grande.

"Tengo que irme." Le dije avanzando a la puerta.

"Yo tampoco creo que sea bueno lo que tienen contigo, pero me jode mucho más verles darse cabezazos y siendo 'jóvenes huidos' entre los nuestros."

Me mordí el labio, apuesto a que Jacob solo había visto mis ojos y mi contorno, como mucho lo que llevaba, pero dudo que me hubiese visto cómo iba de verdad.

"Jacob, necesito que te encargues de algo." Le dije. "Tengo tu número, intentaré que me lleven a Forks o Port Angels en unos días, te llamaré cuando lo tenga seguro, necesito que les pases un mensaje a esos dos."

"No quiero que les hagas más daño aún." Me dijo.

"Jacob, por favor." Le pedí.

Volvía a romper una regla más; los vampiros, nunca, jamás, pedían nada casi rogando; sin embargo, esto era importante.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"¿Dónde está Alex?" Pregunté cuando llegué a la cueva.

"Ha ido a darse un baño." Me dijeron las chicas.

"¿Y por qué no ha ido nadie con ella?" Pregunté.

"Ya sabes cómo se pone con lo de tener a alguien pegado a la espalda cuando se asea, no ha dejado ni a las chicas." Me dijo Nathan jugando a las cartas con Jaques y con las chicas.

"Debería haber ido alguien." Insistí.

"Ya, Louie." Me dijo ella apareciendo tras de mí con el pelo húmedo. "Solo he ido a asearme, es de mala educación molestar a una dama mientras se asea ¿recuerdas?"

"Vaya, otra vez con faldas largas." Le dije reparando en ese detalle.

"Me apetecía cambiarme." Afirmó ella. "Además, perdí una apuesta con alguien y me tocó lavarme la cabeza así."

"Moira." La llamé.

"Es que esta tarde me apetecía probar algo nuevo." Me dijo sonriendo. "No me negarás que no le queda bien."

"Ella nunca pierde contra ti en las cartas." Objeté.

"Creo que colocó las cartas." Me dijo Alex yendo a sentarse en su rincón. "Pero claro, no tengo pruebas."

"¡Joooo, no me digas esas cosas!" Se quejó Moira.

Aquello era raro, pero perfectamente normal; Moira no era conocida precisamente por su juego limpio al poker o al black jack, podría habérsela colado a la chica.

Suspiré antes de ir a sentarme con ella.

"Louie, estaba pensando... ya sabes que no soy muy de falditas, y estoy comenzando a necesitar ropa interior nueva." Me dijo. "¿Crees que sería demasiado riesgo si voy a comprar a algún sitio?"

"Podría encontrarte alguien." Le dije. "No te conviene que se dé la voz de alarma."

"No me verá nadie, lo prometo." Me dijo. "Y podríamos hacer una salida rosa, como en Europa. ¿Qué me dices? Las chicas solas, siendo cuatro nos protegeremos bien ¿no?"

"Está bien... ¿dónde pensabas ir?" Me rendí.

"Había pensado que Port Angels sería menos arriesgado que Forks." Me dijo. "He comprobado los vampiros de la zona, se han ido; además, Port Angels es suficientemente grande para pasar desapercibidos, hay un colectivo gótico creciente, no se darán cuenta de que estamos."

"Está bien, pero al menor signo de peligro os volvéis." Le dije.

"Claro." Me dijo apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro un segundo con una sonrisa.

Era curioso, no era más que un gesto de confianza, en esos meses habíamos conseguido ganarnos su confianza; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que algo iba mal con ella.

Desde que estaba con nosotros, incluso por Europa, llevaba tiempo demasiado seria, apenas se reía y eso no era muy bueno.

"¿Tanto te apetece ir a ese pueblo?" Le susurré suavemente.

"¿A qué viene eso?" Me dijo levantando la cabeza e incorporándose.

"No hace falta ser telépata para ver que no estás bien del todo." Le dije. "Acabas de medio sonreír, eso te lo reservas para cuando algo te hace feliz."

"Es que me gustaba ese sitio." Me dijo como dudando. "Tengo buenos recuerdos."

Su gente, estaba claro que les echaba de menos.

"Si quieres te acompañaré a las compras." Le dije.

"Como quieras, pero igual te aburres con nosotras." Me dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza solo que esta vez contra la pared. "Ya sabes cómo se ponen las chicas con los vestidos y las faldas."

Ahí había algo que no me acababa de oler bien, sin embargo, estaba claro que había formas de hacer las cosas.

"Está bien, haced una salida rosa, pero solo si te comprometes a ir con faldas." Le dije.

"Ya, como siempre." Me dijo. "Eso creo que no hacía falta ni decirlo..."

No, lo de las faldas era más bien un capricho de Moira, Marianne y Jackie, pero la verdad es que venían genial para evitar que Alex se trasformase o incluso que huyese a toda velocidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Louie, supongo que ya sabrás para qué quiere ella una salida rosa ¿no?" Me dijo Balthazar cuando Alex se puso a echarse su siesta diaria donde dormía puesto que no era una vampiro del todo y aguantaba sin dormir más que el resto de mortales pero aún no era capaz de quedarse sin dormir durante tanto tiempo.

"Ha vuelto oliendo a chucho." Afirmó Jaques suavemente. "Pero ya sabemos todos que ha ido a dejar unas postales a la reserva."

"Ya, pero no la ha visto ningún licántropo salvo la chica-lobo." Dijo Balthazar.

"No sé, no me siento bien haciéndola creer que no la vigilamos y..." Comenzó a decir Jackie un poco apenada.

"Hay que cuidarla, recordad que por poco la tiene con uno de los perros de presa de los Vulturis." Les dije.

"Eso por no contar con los tipos que ha matado." Dijo Nathan. "¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, que a mí luego me toca limpiar lo que ella mancha."

"El caso es que vais a ir a comprar." Les dije. "Las chicas os váis y nosotros nos encargaremos de dejar el perímetro por aquí limpio."

"¿Por qué no os váis a cazar?" Nos dijo Moira. "Necesitáis alimentaros y nosotras nos las arreglaremos bien; somos 4 hembras y ella no es precisamente de las que convenga enfadar siendo enemigo."

"Sí, que aún recuerdo los mordiscos que me metía." Afirmó Nathan.

"Eso es porque eres un bocazas, Nat." Le dijeron las chicas salvo su pareja.

La verdad es que me suponía a qué venía ese súbito interés por comprarse unos pantalones; vale, llevaba tiempo queriendo comprarse un par, pero ya parecía haberse acostumbrado de maravilla a las faldas y vestidos que le habían conseguido las chicas, llevaba el look de lolita gótica y gótica, sobre todo el look de gótico-medieval que parecía haber nacido para ello. No, era evidente que lo que quería era escabullirse para algo, y conociéndola, me podía imaginar para qué "algo".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros en Port Angels.**

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta ese Port Angels?" Me dijo Jackie.

"Había pensado en mi moto, pero como vamos 4... lo mejor será coger un coche por ahí." Les dije. "Eso o ir corriendo."

"De coches nada." Me dijo Marianne. "Iremos corriendo."

"Esto... chicas..." Les dije haciéndoles notar la ropa que llevaba. "¿No creéis que es una pena que se manche la ropa por correr así por medio de los bosques?"

"Venga, Alex..." Me dijo Moira casi pidiendo mientras me volvía a estirar la falda que no se había arrugado ni una gota. "Con lo guapa que te hemos dejado..."

"Parezco... ya ni sé qué parezco." Dije. "En fin, venga, vayamos corriendo... total, para lo que me iba a servir ir en coche..."

"¡Sí!" Me dijeron mientras acababa de comprobar mi móvil tras mandar un mensaje a Jacob como pude.

La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrándome a correr para movernos, movernos en bosque, corriendo aunque llevásemos tacones... solo que cuando me ponían tacones finos como ahora, yo al menos iba más lenta que de normal, aunque no eran un impedimento para correr entre troncos y sortear obstáculos como rocas en el camino o troncos caídos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Seguro que se enterarán?" Me dijo Quil cuando llamé aullando en mi forma de lobo animal a Embry y Seth con unos aullidos tan altos que seguramente se enterasen el resto también.

Asentí suavemente y repetí la llamada para aquel par de paletos que se iban a perseguir un rastro disipado en el aire hasta que acababan volviendo.

Y la verdad es que al lado de aquella tía, hasta Nessy o los Cullen eran normales.

"Jacob, mañana, Port Angels, a las 10 am., de compras." Me había dicho. "A las 4.30 en los retretes del cine."

"Oye, cómo te reconocerán." Le había preguntado.

"Créeme, canto más que un caramelo a la puerta de un cole... piiiiiiii...." Se había cortado.

Supuse que se había acercado alguien y como ya me había dado la hora y el lugar había colgado para que no la pillasen.

Sin embargo, tuve que dejar de pensar en eso cuando el par de lobos que eran Embry y Seth aparecieron ante nosotros dos.

"_Hemos oído tu llamada_." Me dijo Embry. "_¿Hay pistas?_"

"_En Port Angels._" Les dije. "_A las 10 am. De compras y a las 4.30 en los retretes de los cines._"

"_¡¿Has hablado con ella?!_" Me dijeron los dos.

"_¿Cuándo fue cuando se coló en tu casa?_" Me preguntó Seth excitado.

"_Hará unas 2 noches_." Les dije. "_¿Qué pensáis hacer?_"

"_Vamos a ir._" Afirmaron tan a la vez que daba miedo.

"_Si te ha dicho dónde encontrarla es que quiere vernos._" Afirmó Seth. "_Si dice que estará en Por Angels, entonces allí es a dónde irémos._"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era raro, llevábamos ya más de medio día en la ciudad y aún no había ni rastro de Embry ni de Seth; comenzaba a plantearme que Jacob no hubiese decidido no decirles nada a Embry y Seth o bien que ellos no quisieran verme o...

"¡Mira Alex!" Me dijo Marianne enseñándome un par de zapatos muy bonitos y bastante... ejem, 'bimbo'. "Pruébatelos, anda."

"Vale, pero... es que no son mi estilo." Les dije. "¿No hay alguno sin tanto lacito?"

"Ah, también hay estos otros." Me dijo Jackie pasándome unos que parecían unas sandalias romanas pero con algo de tacón.

"¿Ves? Jackie conoce mejor mis gustos." Le dije cogiendo las sandalias que me tendía Jacqueline sonriendo.

Llevábamos ya un montón de tiempo de aquí para allí, mirando tiendas, probándonos cosas y comprando algunas y dejando otras; me habían comprado ya como 3 bolsas con un par de cajas de zapatos, un nuevo vestido algo de Goth-lolita y unas faldas nuevas.

"Y yo que había venido buscando unos pantalones..." Suspiré. "Por cierto, es... luego me gustaría ir al cine." Les dije dándome cuenta que ya pasában de las 2 y que solo habíamos parado en el centro comercial un poco cuando cerraron algunas tiendas y nos tocó salir a llamar a los chicos para contarles que todo iba bien y todo eso.

Era realmente un poco... vale, me recordaba a mi época de instituto cuando hacía de vez en cuando alguna salida rosa antes de convertirme en licántropa, cuando aún era medio feliz.

"¿El cine?" Me dijeron.

"Antes me gustaba ir, y llevo ya mucho sin pisar uno... venga, porfi..." Les dije. "Una película."

"Bueno... supongo que no pasará nada..." Dijo Marianne dudando un poco. "Total, no hemos visto nada más que ganado por aquí. ¿Qué le van a hacer, cosquillas?"

"No, probablemente ella les arrancase la cabeza antes de que le pusiesen un dedo encima." Afirmó Moira. "¡Mira que camisa más chula!"

"Mirad, aquí tengo la cartelera." Dije cogiendo un periódico de alguno de los dependientes del mostrador. "A ver... ey, esta tiene buena pinta."

"¿Terror?" Me dijo Jacqueline. "Deberías ver algo más femenino."

Las chicas y lo que era femenino... una cosa era que me dejase vestir de muñequita y otra que dejase que decidiesen lo que tenía o no que gustarme.

"Vaaale, bueno, pues esta otra." Les dije señalando una costumbrista llamada 'La Duquesa' (The Duchess). "Femenina, de la época victoriana... siglo XXVIII... Drama... Empieza a las 4.35 pm."

"¡Ohhhh!" Me dijeron complacidas y con cara de emoción.

"Nuestra chica se nos hace mujer..." Dijo Moira feliz y secándose una lágrima inexistente de felicidad.

"¿Eso significa que puedo ir?" Les dije.

"Pues claro." Me dijeron.

"Nosotras te cubriremos con los chicos." Me dijo Jacqueline sonriéndome.

"¡Ah, pero hay que ir a por las entradas!" Dijo Marianne.

"Vamos a aprender a comprar entradas... vamos a sacar entradas, vamos a sacar entradas..." Se puso a canturrear Moira.

Ya habíamos ido a un concierto hacía tiempo, sin entradas, viéndolo desde unos postes altos... me parece que les hacía más ilusión comprar las entradas que ver la película.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"No se puede entrar al cine sin entrada." Dijo el chico de la puerta.

"Pero es que no sabemos a qué película ir." Dije yo.

"Eh, tío, si te parece mejor nos ponemos a mear contra la fachada." Le dijo Embry. "¿Te apetece más eso?"

"No quisiera tener que llamar a la policía." Nos dijo amenazándonos.

"Está bien... a ver... ha tenido que venir una mujer, tal que de esta altura, morena..." Dije yo.

"Ah, sí." Dijo el hombre. "La chica preciosa." Afirmó babeando soñador. "Entró hace un rato, pero sus amigas me dijeron que nada de dar información."

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije yo recogiendo un papel con el dibujo de un lobo del suelo y mirándolo. "No importa, danos un par de entradas para la película de... la duquesa."

"¿Hum?" Dijo el hombre.

"Es que la Keira esa está..." Dije babeando imaginándome a cierta sirena surfista.

"Ah, bueno, prefiero a la Jolie, pero... para gustos los colores." Me dijo el taquillero dándome las entradas. "Joe se pondrá contento, ya sois 5 personas en la sala."

"Genial." Dije dándole un pisotón a Embry que iba a protestar y tirándo de él para que me siguiese.

"La próxima vez písate tú los hue..." Me dijo.

"Mira y calla." Afirmé pasándole el papel donde por el reverso se leía claramente el título de la película. "Ahora vamos a los baños primero."

"Son las 4.32, igual se ha ido ya." Me dijo Embry. "Pero por lo que sabemos está aquí."

"Primero vamos a mirar en los baños y si no está seguro que la vemos en el cine." Le dije señalándole la puerta de los servicios.

"No está aquí." Dijo Embry mientras veíamos a una chica gótica saliendo de una de las cabinas de retretes que nos miró y fue a lavarse las manos. "Te dije que no iba a estar esperándonos."

"Y yo te digo que si dijo que estaría aquí es que estaría aquí." Le dije. "Perdona señorita, ha visto por casualidad a una chica que..."

Entonces sonrió aún más y sacudió la cabeza.

"Seth, las góticas son unas bor..." Comenzó a decir Embry.

"Veo que tú Embry sigues tan bocazas como siempre." Le cortó la chica suavemente.

Entonces giramos la cara para ella y la miramos fíjamente.

Era una chica gótica, vestida con una falda extra-larga negra con una camisa blanca y un corsé rojo que le daba ese aire de gótica medieval complementado con el maquillaje negro en los ojos y los lábios, con un peinado en un moño despuntado pero con el pelo largo y ondulado que le llegaba a media espalda y casi hasta el pecho.

Sin embargo, su piel era morena casi hasta el punto quileute.

"Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?" Le dijo Embry.

"Oh... ¿tanto cambio vestida así?" Nos dijo. "Seth, tú si que me reconoces ¿no es así?" Me dijo mirándome a mí.

Me fijé mejor, era evidente que era guapa, si la conociésemos lo sabríamos.

"Es..." Dije. "Lo siento, no..."

Un momento, sí que había algo en ella que me era realmente familiar, entonces la miré mejor; sus ojos... eran del color del mar, eran verde esmeralda aunque estaban enmarcados en negro.

Entonces fue cuando me perdí, en su mirada.

Con un salto me colgué de su cuello y la hice tambalear mientras gritaba su nombre comiéndome el pelo sin querer mientras Embry se daba cuenta de nuestro error y saltaba a abrazarla también.

"Seth, Embry, ya." Nos dijo casi riéndose. "No digas mi nombre, se supone que estoy de incógnito, y lo próximo es convertirme en una maldita rubia." Afirmó suavemente soltándose y sonriendo.

"¡Pensabamos que te habían secuestrado!" Le dijimos casi a la vez.

"¿Secuestrarme?" Dijo entonces. "Bueno, no puedo negaros que al principio era eso, pero… bueno, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme, me tratan bien, aunque…" Dijo enseñándonos sus pies desnudos y un par de zapatos de tacón colgando de sus muslos en una cinta. "Me obligan a ir con tacones porque saben que no puedo correr a tope con ellos, y debo admitir que me ha costado acostumbrarme a moverme con las faldas largas sin romperlas ni pisármelas."

"Es… no pareces tú." Le dije yo.

"Ese es el objetivo." Me dijo. "Al menos ahora puedo salir un poco, aunque lo de que me dejen sin vigilancia…"

"Pero ahora no tienes vigilancia." Le dije yo.

"No, conseguí que me dejasen venir sola al cine porque al resto no les gusta demasiado y Nathan no estaba aquí para entrar conmigo y vigilarme, así que esto es un secreto de chicas."

"O sea, que estás con las chicas…" Dijo Embry sospecho que con la misma idea en la mente que yo. "Bien… será más fácil con las chicas."

"¡No!" Nos dijo Alex cogiéndonos de las manos. "Nada de pegarles a ellas, por favor… no me hacen nada, me están protegiendo; me han enseñado algunas cosas."

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?" Le dije. "¿Que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras vuelven a alejarte?"

"Por favor, tenéis que confiar en mí…" Nos dijo. "Las cosas han cambiado un poco…"

"No pienso dejar que te vuelvan a separar de mí, de nosotros." Le dije sujetándole la mano.

"Y no lo harán." Me dijo. "Al menos no por ahora, pero tenéis que ser pacientes; si saben que hemos tenido contacto… entonces sí que me volverán a separar."

"¿Y entonces qué hacemos?" Dijo Embry.

"De momento, ir al cine, hemos pagado unas entradas." Nos dijo mostrándonos la entrada que estaba junto a las nuestras.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era raro, volver a estar allí sentada, con aquellos chicos, sin preocuparme de que pudiesen pillarme con ellos y sabiendo que estaría protegida...

"¿No podías haber escogido otra peli menos peñazo?" Me susurró Embry.

"Lo siento, intenté cogerme la de terror, pero las chicas no me dejaron porque dicen que no es femenino ir a ver ese tipo de pelis sola..." Le susurré.

"Dios, parecen tus carceleras." Me contestó quitándome unas palomitas.

Al final me había acabado comprando un cubo familiar y una coca-cola a juego; tenía tanta hambre de comida basura que me parecía como si nunca hubiese comido algo tan delicioso.

"¿Te dan bien de comer?" Me preguntó Seth susurrando.

"¡Claro que sí!" Le susurré de vuelta. "Es solo que no me dejan comer este tipo de cosas, normalmente me suelen cazar algo y lo asamos. Ya sabéis... ellos se beben la sangre y yo me como la carne."

A mí me sonaba lógico, al principio me pareció indecente, pero la explicación de Louie me llenó: manteníamos el equilibrio pues solo se desaprovechaban los huesos, y con esos, yo hacía utensilios como agujas, peines, adornos del pelo... como si fuésemos gente primitiva.

"Suena mal." Me dijeron.

"No me tratan mal, de verdad." Les dije yo. "Pero qué hay de vosotros. Me han dicho que os largasteis, no habréis recibido mis cartas pues."

"Fuimos a buscarte." Me dijo Seth. "Pensábamos que te habían secuestrado..."

"Lo siento, es que nos fuimos a una zona de Europa donde no me buscarían." Les dije yo. "Hemos pasado meses en Europa antes de volver aquí, y luego fuimos a Canadá hasta que se enteraron que había una comuna de vegetarianos en Delhavi y volvímos a Washington porque los que había aquí se habían largado, a juzgar por los rumores que habíamos oído; y luego comprobamos los chicos y yo que no había vampiros cerca así que nos hemos establecido cerca de un punto donde nuestros olores quedan ocultos. Vivimos sin levantar sospechas, y cuando comienza a cantar algo volvemos a largarnos."

"¿Con los vampiros esos?" Me dijo Embry.

"En el fondo no son tan malos." Les dije. "Son pacifistas, prefieren huir a plantar cara en una pelea."

"Eso díselo a nuestras espaldas." Me dijo. "Nos pescaron y nos dejaron en unas redes hasta que pasó la partida que habían mandado a buscarnos y nos sacaron. De pacifistas no tienen nada."

"Puede parecer eso." Les susurré. "Pero son pacifistas, de verdad. No pelean a no ser que no les quede otra. No me dejan ni plantar cara a los vampiros que nos hemos encontrado."

"¿Atacas a todos los vampiros que os encontráis pero no a los que te han raptado de con nosotros?" Me preguntó Embry confuso mirándome con unas palomitas a medio camino entre su boca y el cubo.

"Llevo demasiado tiempo pensando que los vampiros son los malos de la peli." Les dije suavemente. "Intentad entenderme, para mí siempre los vampiros eran malos por naturaleza..."

Los vampiros eran malos por naturaleza, pero en estos últimos meses, me había dado cuenta que también había un tipo de vampiros que no querían serlo, vampiros que solo se alimentaban por necesidad, vampiros que se dedicaban a ayudar a los que les necesitaban, vampiros cazadores de vampiros locos...

Louie y el resto me habían presentado a un par de vampiros que odiaban ser vampiros y se dedicaban a proteger a los humanos a base de matar a los vampiros que asesinaban más de la cuenta; había un tipo de vampiros que no bebían sangre humana sino 'sangre muerta' o para trasfusiones, clónica.

"Es raro... he conocido a gente y... vale, sigo sin fiarme del todo de los vampiros, pero al menos ahora no voy por ahí matando a todos los que me cruzo." Les dije.

"Es una pena." Me dijo Seth. "Te hubiese gustado una familia que vivía por aquí."

"Les recuerdo, son los que me metieron en este lío apareciendo y convenciéndome para que dejase a un vampiro con vida." Afirmé. "Aparte de vosotros, claro."

"Es... los Cullen no son tan malos." Me dijo Seth.

"Sí, Jacob hasta se improntó de la hija de Edward y Bella." Afirmó Embry.

"Ah, la mestiza." Dije. "Perdón, no debería llamarla así, se supone que yo ahora soy una especie de híbrido, un 'híbrido chungo' donde los haya."

Eso les hizo sonreír y me dieron unos toquecitos en los hombros.

Les había echado de menos, mucho; sin embargo, tampoco podía olvidar un detalle más.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Me ha gustado veros de nuevo." Les dije sonriendo cuando acabó la película..

"Espera, a dónde vas." Me dijeron cogiéndome de una mano cada uno preocupados.

"Ya os he visto, os he dicho lo que tenía que deciros y habéis visto que sigo viva ¿no?" Les dije. "Pues ya está, no podemos hacer más."

"Sí, sí que podemos." Me dijo Embry. "Vente con nosotros."

"No puedo." Negué suavemente con la cabeza. "Mis compañeros no saben que os he visto, las chicas piensan que estoy en el cine. Además, no quiero poneros a todos en peligro."

"Entonces nos vamos contigo." Me dijo Seth. "En casa ya se han hecho a la idea de que llevamos meses fuera."

"No, tampoco podéis veniros." Negué con dolor en el corazón. "Esto es muy peligroso, bastante tienen con protegerme como lo hacen como para que ahora tengan que aguantar vuestro olor también."

"Pues que aguanten." Me dijo Embry. "Nosotros nos vamos contigo."

Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya.

De pronto, una idea se pasó por mi cabeza; era arriesgada, me arriesgaba a no volver a verles nunca más, pero al menos sabía que con eso les mantendría aparte y alejados de mí y del peligro.

"Es... mi novio no os dejará acercaros." Les dije medio susurrando puesto que las chicas estaban ya en la puerta esperándome.

"¡¿TU NOV...?!" Gritaron los dos para cerrar la boca al darse cuenta de que había gente. "¡¿Cómo que tu novio?!" Añadieron susurrando.

"¡Tú no tenías novio!" Me dijo Embry.

"Ahora sí, es... Louie es demasiado dulce como para obviarlo, además, me ha demostrado que no es tan malo, me protege, me cuida... y es muy guapo y dulce conmigo." Les dije llenándome de falsa confianza para sonar entera y llena. "Es todo lo que un licántropo nunca podría aspirar a ser. Y le quiero, no quiero que se enfurezca, así que... es mejor que no nos vean juntos... por si se pone celoso y se enfada." Afirmé. "Es... Ha sido un placer volver a veros." Les dije dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla como si fuese a alguno de los amigos adultos que tenía, Billie o Quil Sr o incluso de mi reserva.

Entonces me di la vuelta y comencé a irme hacia la salida.

A cada paso sentía que se me rompía el corazón, pero aquello era lo mejor. Me dolía alejarme de ellos, pero debía hacerlo, les quería, y no soportaría verles destrozados porque competían por mí; no, ante todo no soportaría verles destrozados en una pelea contra aquel vampiro loco que me perseguía por medio mundo.

Aquello era algo que solo yo debía lidiar, y si Louie y sus compañeros querían meterse en el ajo bien por ellos, pero no iba a dejar a mis seres queridos meterse en aquello.

"Ah, Alex, que bien." Me llamó Moira para cogerme del brazo.

"¿Te gustó la película?" Me preguntó Marianne sonriéndome.

"Sí, aunque bueno, la verdad es que hubiese preferido verla con vosotras." Les dije suavemente intentando sonreír. "Siempre me habéis dado un punto de vista diferente sobre historia."

"Uggg... que peste a chucho." Dijo Moira abanicándose la nariz.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Les dije. "He visto un par de chuchos por ahí, creo que uno de los acomodadores es uno de ellos..." Le susurré.

Fue curioso, porque Jackie torció un poco los labios pero no me dijeron nada; o al menos hasta que no estuvimos suficientemente alejadas del cine.

"Dinos la verdad, qué era lo que querías, ver la película o ver a alguien." Me dijo.

"¿Qué...?" Le dije.

"Puedo reconocer el pestazo de un chucho de otro." Me dijo Marianne. "Sabemos que eran chuchos de aquel sitio donde estábas antes."

Suspiré, pillada por las chicas que eran peores cazadoras que ellos.

"Por favor, no se lo digáis al resto..." Les dije. "Necesitaba verles, tenía que hablar con ellos... deseaba ver la película, pero los encontré en el cine, lo juro." Les mentí a medias. "Tenía que hablar con ellos, son jóvenes y demasiado impulsivos, nos han estado intentando rastrear..."

"Entonces tenemos que volver a irnos." Dijo Marianne mirándo a sus 'hermanas' de grupo. "Si encuentran nuestro escondite..."

"No, por favor..." Les pedí. "Yo... ya me he encargado de que nos dejen en paz."

Entonces Jackie me acarició la mejilla.

"Seguro que has hecho lo que debías." Me dijo.

"Pero... son licántropos." Dijo Moira confusa. "Un licántropo no suelta a su presa así como así."

"Les he hecho creer que estoy teniendo una relación afectiva con Louie." Les dije con dolor y sujetándome inconscientemente el pecho. "Me dejarán de seguir porque lo que les hacía seguirme es que estaban enamorados de mí. Si yo estoy con otro y estoy feliz entonces no tienen razones para seguir luchando por mí."

Nunca esperaría que alguien como Marianne me abrazase; lo hubiese esperado de alguien como Moira o como Jackie, pero Marianne...

"Pobre... ha tenido que ser duro..." Me dijo dejándome congelada.

Fue algo instintivo, me dijo igual que fuese Marianne que era con la chica que peor me llevaba, me dio igual que estuviésemos en la calle o que pudiese llamar la atención; me cogí a su espalda y lloré lo que no había podido llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Misivas.**

(Voz de Embry)

"No es posible." Dije agarrándome la cabeza. "¡Me niego a creer que ese maldito chupasangres pueda hacerla feliz lo más mínimo!"

Zas, me llovió un golpe de impresión.

"Y ahora que parece que has despertado, supongo que no te importará compartir con el resto a qué viene todo eso de gritar y estar medio zombi." Me dijo Jared. "Porque entre Seth y tú medio groguis desde que volvisteis de Port Angels, Jacob llamando a su cría de vampiros afilados y la médico raptada estamos todos un poco..."

"No la han raptado, nos ha dicho que ahora está de novios con el tío ese moreno de pelo largo."

"Esto... los que nos tendieron la trampa no tenían ningún hombre el pelo largo." Me dijo Quil.

"¡Esos eran los secuaces del moreno!" Dije furioso. "¡Y no me lo creo que estén de novios así de fácil!. ¡Es que sencillamente es imposible!. ¡¿Cómo va a hacerle a una licántropa feliz un maldito chupasangres?!"

"¿Cómo puede haberse improntado Jacob de Nessy?" Me dijo Paul. "Que mira que es patético."

"¡Pero estamos hablando de alguien que odia a los vampiros!" Dije yo.

"Oye, deja de gritar, desgraciado." Me dijo Leah regresando del brazo con su madre puesto que su hermano estaba como yo allí. "Se te oye desde casa."

"A Embry y a tu hermano les han dado calabazas." Le resumió Sam.

"¿Lo veis? Os dije que debería haberla matado cuando la pillé en nuestra casa." Dijo Leah.

"Como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima te romperé ese cuello de pija que tienes, Leah." Le amenacé.

"¿Tú y cuantos más?" Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Alex, llevas un par de días decaída ¿te ocurre algo?" Le pregunté cuando la vi llegar y pasar de la comida que le habíamos dejado en un plato y donde le habíamos puesto asado para parar un tren que era lo que ella solía consumir ya que un oso para ella sola solía durarle apenas 4 días.

"Sí, sí, todo perfecto." Me dijo. "¿Pues?"

"Acabas de pasar del asado." Afirmé. "Y es vaca, pensaba que siempre que había algo comestible para los humanos saltabas al plato como si te lo fuésemos a quitar."

"Ah, es que... no tengo mucha hambre." Afirmó escurriéndose el pelo. "Con permiso... creo que debería ir a mi cuarto, me parece que me he vuelto a descoser el dobladillo de la falda y Moira se pondrá furiosa si lo ve." Afirmó antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

La vimos subir por las escaleras al cuarto del que se había apropiado en aquella casa en pleno bosque que aún conservaba un poco el olor de los anteriores inquilinos que se habían ido llevándose sus muebles con ellos.

"¿Otra vez hay que tirar el asado?" Se quejó Nathan. "Odio comer tanto porque a la señorita no le da la gana comer."

"Nat, cierra la boca, por favor." Le pedí mirando la escalera vacía.

"Louie, ya sabes por qué está así." Le dijo Jacques. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Entrar en los dominios de una manada es peligroso." Dijo Balthazar.

"Ya, pero tampoco podemos dejarla que siga así." La defendió Jacques. "Ni siquiera ha podido cazar un par de conejos para alimentarse ayer mismo. Pronto comenzará a enfermar."

"Creo que es el momento de dar un poco el brazo a torcer y escribir una misiva." Cedí yo tras plantearme otras salidas.

Por muchas vueltas y rodeos que le diésemos, solo había una solución posible.

"Por favor, ruego no ataqueis a nuestros enviados para parlamentar." Escribí con letra clara. "Urge tratar un asunto sobre un miembro de nuestra 'familia' y dos miembros de su manada. Ruego pronta contestacion con la fecha del encuentro debido a urgencia del tema a tratar. Atentamente.

Louie"

Con cuidado le eché una gota de cera de la única vela allí y puse el anillo con mi sello para lacrarlo antes de moverlo un poco para enfriarla.

"El problema ahora es a quién mandamos para llevarla." Dije.

Al momento, todos mirábamos a la única persona que podría entrar en los territorios de una manada de licántropos sin suponerles una amenaza de especie.

"Eh, a mí no me miréis." Nos dijo Nathan. "Paso de mezclarme en estos líos. Si quiere ella jugarse el cuello vale, pero a mí no me miréis."

"Vamos, Nathan." Le dijo Jacques. "Sabes que eres el único aparte de ella que es licántropa que podéis entrar allí sin que se lo tomen como una invasión."

"Ya, pero piensan que somos secuestradores." Nos dijo.

"Nathan, o vas o te va a tocar cargar con ella y su mal humor esta luna llena, solo." Le dijo Balthazar.

"He dicho que no y es que no." Dijo tras dudarlo un poco. "¡Y basta ya, jod**!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Y por eso hoy en día los lobos son amigos nuestros." Dijo Quil Sr. acabando la leyenda sobre los primeros fríos y los licántropos.

Siempre era igual, siempre las mismas leyendas, siempre iguales, sin cambiar ni una sola palabra, ni un solo detalle, nada.

"¿Sabías que hay actividad en los bosques?" Me dijo Jacob serio mientras aplaudíamos la intervención del abuelo de Quil. "Por los antiguos cazaderos de los Cullen, cerca de la reserva de Olympic."

"¿Eh?" Le dije.

"Charlie telefoneó a mi padre hoy para anular la salida de pesca de mañana porque al parecer temen que haya alguna alimaña suelta por los montes." Continuó susurrando.

"¿Y qué?" Le dije. "Podría ser algún otro animal; podría ser cualquier cosa."

"Un animal salvaje no seca de sangre a sus presas." Me dijo.

Vampiros...

"Ahora eso da igual." Le dije. "Está con alguien."

"¿Con alguien?" Me dijo mirándome confuso. "Pensaba que eran tonterías de Embry, suposiciones sin fundamento."

"Nos lo dijo ella misma." Afirmé. "Nos dijo que dejásemos de buscarla, que estaba bien y que ahora salía con Louie, el vampiro que apestaba a alcanfor. Dijo que le trataba muy bien, es feliz con él. Dice que es todo lo que nosotros no somos, que le cuida mucho y le trata con cariño."

"Hum... eso es cierto, pero no sé, no me pareció a mí que fuese de esas." Me dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Pues eso, es posible que le guste lo cariñoso o lo dulce que sea él con ella, pero... me parece a mí que el que sea guapo no es un motivo realmente, y desde luego, no creo que le pegue alguien pastelón; es una licántropa, le va el riesgo y la velocidad, dudo que alguien que le de todo hecho ya sea un partido para ella."

"Ella se merece lo mejor." Le dije levantándome. "Y si ella cree que ese es Louie entonces a Embry y a mí solo nos queda mordernos la lengua, aguantar el dolor y dejarla ser feliz con quien quiera."

Eso le hizo reír y cuando fui a irme, me agarró del hombro y me retuvo.

"Lo siento, es que sonaba maduro, no esperas oír algo así de un retaco como tú." Me dijo.

"No soy un retaco." Afirmé soltándome bruscamente. "Y creo que también yo haré como mi hermana, en cuanto pueda me iré de aquí."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo.

"No queda nada aquí para mí salvo mi madre." Afirmé. "Y quedarme aquí, donde todo me recuerda a ella no me hará ningún bien."

"La vida aquí va a ser diferente sin ti y sin Embry." Me dijo casi hasta tristemente.

"¿Cómo que sin mí y sin Embry?" Le pregunté.

"Embry también planea largarse." Afirmó tristemente pero mirándome a los ojos. "Me ha dicho lo mismo que tú, que aquí todo le recuerda a ella." Suspiró suavemente antes de añadir. "Las manada que formamos cuando nos separamos de Sam se disuelve... primero Leah y ahora vosotros dos... Quil estará con Sam, pero yo..."

"Vente." Le dije. "Ven conmigo. Huiremos los dos, no tienes por qué quedarte."

No me había planteado que Jacob se fuese a quedar solo, la destinataria de su impronta era una cría y su familia se la había llevado por su seguridad a un sitio donde él no podía ir. Hasta ahora nos había tenido a Quil, Embry y a mí; si ahora nos íbamos los dos...

De pronto capté un olor, fue algo raro, pero olía...

"Chicas, iros a casa." Les dijo Sam.

"Sam, ve con ellas, nosotros nos encargamos." Afirmó Jacob.

Chupasangres, vampiros y de cualquier cosa menos amigos pues no eran los Cullen, ellos nunca se atreverían a llegar hasta aquí.

Antes de que pudiésemos ponernos en pie ya les teníamos encima.

"Eh, eh, bandera blanca." Dijo el macho de los dos. "Bandera blanca ¿no la veis?"

"Vampiros, cómo osáis..." Dijo Paul temblando de rabia.

"Eh, nosotros tampoco queríamos venir." Dijo el chico para que la chica le diese un pisotón suave sin perdernos de vista y con un pañuelo sobre la nariz lo que denotaba que debía estar a punto de vomitar sangre asqueada por nuestro olor, lo cual era reconfortante en cierto modo.

"Nat, acabemos pronto." Le dijo la chica. "No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más esto."

"Os traemos una carta." Dijo el chico. "A entregar a quien quiera que sea el jefe de vosotros."

Entonces Billie fue a cogerla pero él retiró el papel de su alcance.

"Al líder de los chuchos." Dijo el tipo para hacernos gruñir.

"Trae aquí, chupasangres." Le dijo Sam quitándoselo de las manos y rasgando el sello antes de ponerse a leerlo. "No entiendo nada de lo que pone." Dijo pasándosela a Jacob que la cogió y la miré por encima de su hombro.

"Por favor, ruego no ataqueis a nuestros enviados para parlamentar." Ponía con letra manuscrita, con florituras pero al menos nítida y de trazo limpio. "Urge tratar un asunto sobre un miembro de nuestra 'familia' y dos miembros de su manada. Ruego pronta contestacion con la fecha del encuentro debido a urgencia del tema a tratar. Atentamente." Y la firma.: Louie.

"Creo que tenemos... un asunto a tratar en común." Dijo el chico buscando con la mirada y parándola en Embry y en mí.

"¿Hum?" Dijeron mirándonos a Embry y a mí.

"En fin, seguro que no es otra trampa y lo que en realidad no queréis es pillarnos por banda y..." Comenzó a decir Jared.

"No, claro." Dijo la chica. "¿Os pensáis que no tenemos ya suficiente con vigilar para que no llegue unos tipos a masacrar a los nuestros? Como para ponernos a jugar con chuchos."

"¿A quién llamáis chu...?" Dijeron los mayores.

"¿Por qué tenemos que fiarnos de vosotros e ir cuando es evidente que no os caemos bien y vosotros a nosotros tampoco?" Dijo Sam.

"Mira, sentimientos mútuos." Dijo el chico.

"Nat." Le riñó la hembra antes de mirar a Sam. "Louie se ha rebajado a solicitar un encuentro amistoso con alguien como vosotros, me parece que lo más cortés sería acordar una fecha, una hora y un lugar y punto."

"¿Qué tal el 7 del 7 de 7777 a las 7 y 7?" Dijo Paul.

"Mira qué gracioso la mascota." Dijo el tipo.

"Nat/ Paul" Les riñeron a la vez la chica y Sam correspondientemente.

"Nat y compañera." Les dije. "Podéis contar conmigo."

"Seth, tú no mandas." Me dijo Sam.

"No, pero Seth es de mi manada." Dijo Jacob. "Así que... mi manada va, vamos, todos." Afirmó mirando a mi hermana y a Embry y Quil.

Tanto Embry como Quil como yo asentimos, pero Leah fue otro cantar.

"Supongo que con cuatro de 8 estará bien." Dijo la chica. "¿Ponéis ya fecha y hora?"

"¿Qué tal aquí dentro de una hora?" Dijo Jacob.

"Vale." Dijo el tal Nat.

"Como queráis, pero... igual era mejor celebrarla en un lugar más neutral." Dijo la chica. "Hay un pico aquí cerca, creo que está fuera de vuestra jurisdicción pero así no nos molestarán. Tenemos que ir a cazar mañana mismo, así que... podríamos hacerlo pasar por cacería y que alguien se quedase en casa con Nat que como es un bocazas lo único que hará será molestar."

"Pero Jackie..." Se quejó. "Que yo también quería ir a..."

"Alguien se tiene que quedar controlando a nuestra amiga." Le dijo ella haciéndole una caricia en la cara. "Además, os lleváis bien..."

"Bueno... me debe la revancha." Dijo él.

"No me digas que le ganas peleando." Le dije yo.

"La verdad es que le gana ella siempre." Dijo la chica. "Pero como tiene mucho sentido del deber, como siempre se hacen daño, se queda con él para ayudarle cuando le tuerce la muñeca."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"¿Seguro que han aceptado a reunirse con nosotros?" Les pregunté a Nathan y Jackie cuando regresaron.

"Sí, el crío de la manada abrió la boca y acabó liando a su parte de la manada para ir a la cita." Me dijo Nathan con un dedo en la oreja. "Aunque creo que el otro iba a intentar hablar también."

"Será mejor que sepas lo que haces, Louie." Me dijo Marianne. "Vamos a meternos en una reunión con unos chuchos apestosos, con lo que nos ha costado quitarle el olor a Alex."

"Creo que a todos nos parece un poco deprimente que esté tanto tiempo durmiendo y haciendo cosas sin sentido." Dijo Balthazar.

"Por cierto, dónde anda." Dijo Jackie.

"Con Moira, le está haciendo un tour guiado por la montaña." Dijo Jacques. "Pero se han ido hace un buen rato."

"Estarán al llegar." Le dije yo. "Sabes que le gusta cocinar y querían cocinar lo que trajesen Nat y Jackie."

La verdad es que era cierto, hacía ya un buen rato que habían salido y ya deberían haber regresado; no creo que hubiesen tenido problemas.

Frush frush, frush...

"Buenas." Dijo Moira entrando tras Alex que apareció en la ventana de la cocina-comedor por una rama y saltó para aterrizar con cierta elegancia sobre sus talones.

"¿Otra vez has ido con los tacones en la mano?" Le dije.

"Ya ves, rompí un tacón, voy a tener que volver a ponerle otro clavo más." Me dijo suavemente.

Últimamente estaba demasiado suave incluso para ella, entonces suspiró.

"¿Huele a cocido?" Dijo suavemente.

"De venado y verduras de bosque." Le dijo Marianne.

"Huele bien." Afirmó.

Era raro, era como si intentase mostrarse normal cuando estaba claro que algo dentro de ella no iba como debería.

"Alex, es... ¿segura que va todo bien?" Le dije.

"Sí, todo bien ¿pues?" Me dijo calzándose de nuevo tras haberse limpiado los pies un poco.

"Normalmente sueles decir algo en contra de las verduras del bosque." Le dije.

"Ah, bueno; después de comer lo que me ha tocado comer con vosotros en el monte cuando estábamos huyendo creo que ya no le haré ascos a esas cosas." Afirmó.

"Por favor, no nos lo recuerdes." Dijeron las chicas.

"Aún estoy con el estómago revuelto cuando pienso en eso." Añadió Nathan.

El problema que ibamos a tener con aquella cita para hablar sobre las posibilidades con los licántropos con los que ella vivía como amigos iba a ser despistarla a ella.

"Hey, Alex." Le llamó de pronto Jaques mientras comían Nathan y ella en la mesa y nosotros tomábamos unos vasos de sangre de trasfusiones. "Dentro de dos días nos vamos a ir a cazar, igual nos cuesta un poco, pero te quedarás con Nat ¿te importa?"

"No, claro." Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y cortando un trozo de carne aún más. "Lo único es que teníamos otra vez sesión de fiesta pijamas semanal."

"Estoy seguro que podréis posponerlo hasta que volvamos." Le dije. "Además, es mejor que vayamos de caza, con esa salida rosa que hicisteis las chicas han quemado más sangre de lo que pensábamos."

"Hum." Asintió ella. "Tranquilos, no nos mataremos."

"Pues aún me debes una pelea, chucha del demonio." Le increpó Nat.

"Nat, olvídame ¿si?" Le dijo ella dejando el plato hacia delante.

"Eh, cena un poco más." Le dijo Jacques empujándole el plato hacia delante. "Me he molestado en haceros la cena, además, últimamente comes muy poco."

Al parecer no era solo a mí a quien no se le había pasado desapercibido ese dato.

"Es que no tengo hambre." Dijo ella.

"Pero si hemos estado corriendo por el bosque." Le dijo Moira. "Tienes que tener hambre."

"Lo siento, estaba muy bueno, pero no tengo mucha hambre." Les dije. "Yo no soy de comer mucho salvo en luna llena..."

"Alex." Le retuve yo por la mano para echar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. "Por favor, intenta comer algo más."

"Está bien." Se acabó rindiendo y sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

"Buena chica..." Le dije dándole unos toques suaves en la cabeza.

La verdad es que no comió mucho más, pero al menos algo más comió y acabó dejando medio plato, claro que supongo que no podía culpar, no estábamos acostumbrados aún a cocinar porque Nat solía encontrarse su propia comida o comía crudo, así que cocinábamos un poco como para 4 a 6 personas, y eran dos que comían por casi 3, 4 si se traba de luna llena.

Era un poco doloroso verla tan decaída; por suerte, eso acabaría pronto.

Muy pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Tratados.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Se supone que es aquí ¿no?" Les dije al resto destransformándome y comenzando a ponerme cuanto menos los pantalones.

"Sí, este es el lugar marcado en el mapa." Me dijo Quil soltándolo de su hocico y mirándolo para comprobarlo.

"Todo esto apesta a vampiro." Se quejó Embry. "Como si hubiesen estado aquí dándose un festín."

"¡Eh, vosotros, ya hemos llegado!" Se puso a gritar Seth. "¡Venid aquí y dad la cara malditos cobardes!"

Aquello era raro, cantaba demasiado a vampiro como para ser normal o haber sido un rastro de más de un día.

"Andaros con ojo, esto canta demasiado." Les dije.

Por suerte, Paul había insistido en venir con Jared y Leah y andaban corriendo por las inmediaciones mientras que Sam se quedaba con Collin y Brady en la reserva por si acaso era otra trampa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Son ellos." Me dijo Marianne llegando a mi lado en lo alto de un pino.

"Ya, parecen... esos dos parecen haber pasado fuera tiempo." Le dije.

"¿Entonces... podemos bajar ya?" Me preguntó Moira.

"No sería seguro." Nos dijo Jacques. "Hemos visto que hay otros 3 corriendo por ahí."

"Marianne, Baltasar." Les llamé. "Vosotros quedaros por aquí, por si acaso las negociaciones saliesen mal o esos tres que andan por ahí decidiesen entrar en acción; Moira, Jaques y yo bajaremos a parlamentar."

"Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto." Dijo Marianne. "Como Nat, y me parece que sois todos un poco... blandengues si consideráis siquiera esa opción."

"Marianne, es esto o que una compañera siga mal." Le dijo su pareja.

"En marcha." Dijo Moira saltando al frente feliz.

La verdad es que su entusiasmo era realmente increíble. La seguimos los dos y solo paró ante los chicos que estaban en el suelo.

"Hola." Les dijo medio sonriéndoles amistosamente.

Les habíamos pillado por sorpresa.

"Disculpad si os hemos asustado." Les dije.

"No se nos asusta así como así." Me dijo el que parecía el alfa del grupo carraspeando y mirándonos serio.

"No nos gusta estar aquí, así que si podéis abreviar..." Nos dijo el otro macho que no era ninguno de los dos 'amigos' de nuestra amiga.

"Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo..." Murmuró Jacques intentando que no le oyesen por lo que yo carraspeé.

"Veréis, hemos venido a negociar el que dos de vosotros viniesen con nosotros y..." Comencé.

"Esto... Louie, qué..." Me dijo Moira tirándome suavemente de la manga.

"No es que nos guste mucho el no poder respirar, pero mejor eso que no..." Me apoyó Jacques.

"Louie... creo que a tu 'compañera-barra-novia' no le va a gustar demasiado que metas a esos en esto..." Me susurró Moira canturreando.

"¿Qué dice la pequeñita?" Dijo el mayor de los compañeros de Alex.

"La pequeñita dice que a Alex no le va a gustar demasiado esto cuando se entere." Les soltó Moira. "Y por cierto, me llamo Moira. M-O-I-R-A, Moira."

"Moira, qué es eso de..." Le dije.

Por algún motivo estaba mintiéndoles a esos chicos, pero el por qué era algo que no acababa de entender; entonces se me acercó y me hizo agachar un poco para llegar a mi oído.

"Es que ella les dijo que tú y ella manteníais una relación afectiva para que dejasen de seguirla..." Me dijo. "Dice que aunque estén improntados de ella, seguro que la dejan en paz un poco."

Entonces miré a los chicos, parecían intentar oír lo que me decía pero como si no lo oyesen.

Moira fue a decirme algo más pero yo levanté una mano para indicarle que lo dejase.

"_Así que intentando salvarles así..._" Pensé antes de volver a hablar. "No pensaba usar esos términos Moira, pero si todos lo saben ya, supongo que no hay razón para seguir ocultándolo, pero... supongo que los señoritos Call y Clearwater querrán reunirse con una amiga suya que es muy especial para todos nosotros y sobre todo, para mí." Dije intentando arreglar lo que iba a hacer. "Así que... sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me gustaría expresar formalmente el deseo de todos nosotros o casi, de que los señoritos Call y Clearwater se unan a nosotros de modo 'temporal' mientras viajamos por aquí."

De pronto la loba que había estado patrullando saltó hacia nosotros y fue retenida por Marianne que le calló encima y la bloqueó contra el suelo.

"¡Era una trampa!" Rugió el macho alfa.

"No era ninguna trampa." Afirmé mientras Marianne seguía atenazando a la loba contra el suelo y el otro chico que no conocía se cambiaba a lobo por lo que yo le sujeté del pellejo tras el cuello. "Como comprenderéis, no íbamos a venir aquí sin tomar precauciones al comprobar que teníais a tres miembros escondidos patrullando."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era todo muy raro, en un pispás acaban de aparecer un macho moreno y uno de los tres machos que fueron a la reserva y raptaron a Alex, el del peinado clásico y la boina pija que no parecía quitarse ni a sol ni a sombra.

Sin embargo, la primera en aparecer fue una chica menudita que bien podía ser la doble de Alice Cullen pero con un peinado diferente y los ojos morados que indicaban que eran rojos pero ocultos tras unas lentillas azules.

"Hola." Nos dijo sobresaltándonos y medio sonriendo amistosamente.

Pensé en decirle algo, pero entonces había aparecido el chico moreno y se había disculpado.

"No se nos asusta así como así." Le había dicho carraspeando y mirándoles serio.

La miré mejor, no, era muy semejante pero obviamente el estilo y no solo el peinado eran diferentes, esta vestía con un vestido como de lolita gótica pero casi de fiesta con un tul rosa que le salía bajo la falda acampanada que le llegaba justo por las rodillas, igual un poco más alto.

"No nos gusta estar aquí, así que si podéis abreviar..." Añadió Quil un poco tenso ante el número de vampiros y el hecho de que la pareja hubiesen sido parte de los que nos atacaron para raptar a nuestra médico.

"Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo..." Murmuró el del pelo a lo clásico intentando que no le oyesen por lo que el moreno carraspeó.

"Veréis, hemos venido a negociar el que dos de vosotros viniesen con nosotros y..." Comenzó a contarnos para que le interrumpiese la morena tirándole suavemente de la manga con un "Esto... Louie, qué..."

"No es que nos guste mucho el no poder respirar, pero mejor eso que no..." Pareció apoyarle el otro macho.

"Louie... creo que a tu 'compañera-barra-novia' no le va a gustar demasiado que metas a esos en esto..." Susurró la chica canturreando.

"¿Qué dice la pequeñita?" Dijo Embry un poco molesto por los modales que estaban demostrando aquel trío.

"La pequeñita dice que a Alex no le va a gustar demasiado esto cuando se entere." Nos soltó ella como ofendida. "Y por cierto, me llamo Moira. M-O-I-R-A, Moira."

"Moira, qué es eso de..." Le dijo el moreno.

Cuando entonces, la tal Moira, casi una hizo al moreno de pelo largo inclinarse un poco para susurrarle algo que, aunque intentamos poner la oreja, fuimos incapaces de entender pensé que algo iba mal; sin embargo, el chico levantó una mano para indicarle que parase de hablar tras mirarnos y tras volver a incorporarse se volvió a dirigir a nosotros.

"No pensaba usar esos términos Moira." Le dijo a la chica menudita. "Pero si todos lo saben ya, supongo que no hay razón para seguir ocultándolo, pero... supongo que los señoritos Call y Clearwater querrán reunirse con una amiga suya que es muy especial para todos nosotros y sobre todo, para mí. Así que... sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me gustaría expresar formalmente el deseo de todos nosotros o casi, de que los señoritos Call y Clearwater se unan a nosotros de modo 'temporal' mientras viajamos por aquí."

"_¡Por encima de mi cadáver!_" Gritó Leah saltando hacia ellos; al instante fue retenida por Marianne que le calló encima y la bloqueó contra el suelo. "_¡Malditos chupasangres, no vais a robarnos a mi hermano!_"

"¡Era una trampa!" Rugí furioso al ver cómo habían dejado a alguien oculto para volver a cogernos desprevenidos.

"No era ninguna trampa." Afirmó el moreno mientras la chica de pelo morado con mechas fucsia y que vestía con un vestido de corte medieval con corpiño rojo, camisa blanca y falda morada a juego con el pelo pero más oscura seguía atenazando a Leah contra el suelo y Quil se cambiaba a lobo.

Entonces el moreno le sujetó del pellejo tras el cuello.

"Como comprenderéis, no íbamos a venir aquí sin tomar precauciones al comprobar que teníais a tres miembros escondidos patrullando." Nos dijo calmadamente.

O sea, que no eran tan tontos, nos habían pillado.

"No quisiéramos tener que haceros daño." Nos dijo la chica pelirroja zanahoria desde encima de Leah. "Pero si nos atacáis tened por seguro que no vamos a quedarnos quietos tampoco."

"Chicos, vale ya." Les dijo el moreno. "Somos pacifistas." Añadió más bien para nosotros. "No nos gusta la violencia, y menos aún tener que atacar a amigos de nuestros compañeros o parejas."

"Nosotros no somos amigos de ninguna de vuestras parejas." Le dijo Quil.

"¿El nombre de Alex Hó'nehe os suena de algo?" Nos dijo el de la boina.

"Era nuestra médico que vosotros raptasteis." Dijo Quil.

"Y ahora es la pareja de Louie." Afirmó la chica Moira señalando al moreno.

"No nos hace especialmente felices tener que atacaros debido al cariño que ella os profesa." Nos dijo este. "De igual modo que hemos respetado vuestras normas y no hemos ido a cazar a vuestros terrenos sino a estos que están lejos de cualquier tipo de población humana o de los de vuestro tipo. Hemos venido aquí a ofreceros un trato."

"¿Y qué ganamos nosotros cediendo?" Le dije yo.

"Tú concretamente nada." Afirmó Louie. "Pero me parece que sería más fácil que ellos dos que la andan buscando viajen con nosotros que el que sigan buscándonos y os causen quebraderos de cabeza a vosotros y a nosotros porque a Alex le preocupan mucho sus pellejos."

"¿Y qué es lo que ofrecéis exactamente?" Dijo Quil. "Vosotros no os alimentáis, podríais dejarlos tirados ante el peligro a la menor de cambio."

"No lo abandones, él nunca lo haría." Dijo Embry intentando hacer una clara broma con lo del eslogan de no abandonar a los perros en la cuneta de las campañas de verano.

"Embry, por favor, esto es serio." Le dije.

"Tenemos un miembro aún humano." Dijo el de la boina.

"Solemos turnarnos y cocinamos comida para él y para nuestra querida Alex." Nos dijo Louie.

"¡Y yo hasta la ayudo a vestir mejor!" Dijo la menudita feliz. "¡Y dice que le encantan mis galletas!"

"Sí, Moira es la cocinera preferida de Alex en cuando a repostería." Dijo el moreno.

"¿Podríamos vivir con vosotros?" Dijo Seth.

"Con nosotros, sí." Afirmó el moreno.

"Lou, déjalo, creo que estos chuchos son un poco cortitos." Le dijo la pelirroja. "Alex ya tiene suficiente contigo."

Eso sí que no, que unos vampiros secuestradores y maleducados nos insultasen era ya pasarse de castaño oscuro, nos preparamos para una pelea, si creían que lo dejaríamos así iban listos.

"Yo voy." Saltó Seth dejándonos congelados en el aire.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo Quil.

"Pues eso, que yo voy." Dijo él. "Aunque tenga que estar yendo de aquí para allí, yo voy con ellos."

"Y yo." Afirmó Embry cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza. "Total, mi madre ya se habrá hecho a la idea de que no estoy en casa y no me importa pasar un poco más de tiempo como 'joven huido', corriendo por medio del monte y comiendo carne cruda o lo que podemos rapiñar por ahí. Comida decente suena genial."

"¡¿Pero de qué vais, anormales?!" Les gritó Leah. "¡Seth, tú te vienes conmigo a casa!. ¡Faltaría más!. ¡Como se te ocurra dar un paso más...!"

"¿Esto es siempre así?" Me preguntó suavemente el moreno a mí.

"Algo así, son hermanos." Le dije. "Leah es la hermana mayor de Seth, y estaba fuera de casa, pero como él se ha ido le ha tocado volver a ser de la manada."

"Los licántropos estáis locos." Afirmó el otro chico sacudiendo la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Jakie, Nat." Le llamé en el salón-cocina cocinando un poco de comida para los que aún comíamos. "Telediario."

"¿Algo interesante?" Me dijo Nathan llegando y tirándose sobre una silla.

"Oh, Nat, no te tires a lo bestia ¿quieres?" Le dijo Jackie viniendo conmigo. "¿Te ayudo?"

"Como quieras, estoy acabando casi." Le dije. "¿Te importa ir cortado las verduras para la ensalada?"

"Aquí huele a que algo se está quemando." Dijo Nathan.

"¡Ah, el arroz!" Grité apagándola y quitándole la tapa para darme cuenta que se había pegando algo al culo.

"Tranquilízate." Me dijo Jackie suavemente. "Ya está, parece comestible."

"Se me ha pegado un poco..." Gemí. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes." Me susurró sonriendo. "Nat se come cualquier cosa."

Se supone que eso debía hacerme sonreír, así que esbocé una sonrisa un poco débil antes de volver a girar el arroz despegando lo que se había pegado al culo y quemado y mezclándolo con lo que estaba bien.

"Últimamente no sé qué me pasa." Le dije. "Todo lo que hago lo hago mal..."

"Será que se acerca la luna llena." Me dijo dándome unos toquecitos en el hombro reconfortante.

"Por cierto, espero que estos nos traigan algo de carne." Dije. "Comenzamos a quedarnos sin reservas y para la luna llena voy a necesitar media vaca al día durante dos días y luego una entera al 4º día para seguir luego con casi media al día."

"Seguro que encuentran algo." Me dijo sonriendo.

Había algo que no acababa de cuadrarme, pero no le di importancia, de hecho, no me di ni cuenta.

No solían dejarme solo con una pareja, normalmente solían ir una pareja a la vez o dos y se quedaba Louie también, esta vez habían ido dos parejas y Louie.

"Alex, por qué no subimos y hacemos una sesión de belleza." Me dijo Jackie cogiéndome la mano y tirado de mí con una sonrisa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Esto… ¿la casa de los Cullen?" Dije cuando llegamos.

"Aviso a todo el mundo: los visitantes no son bienvenidos.

Traspasar este límite significa que sois intrusos.

Todo intruso será inmediatamente expulsado con una patada en el culo."

"Supongo que no tendréis muchos visitantes ¿no?" Les dije con ironía.

"Como comprenderás no es muy seguro que venga gente por aquí." Afirmó el chico que iba con nosotros con Louie.

"Alex se toma bastante en serio lo de que no se descubra nuestros secretitos." Nos dijo Louie. "Creo que en este fue… demasiado clara."

Entonces nos cruzamos algunos otros carteles.

"No, en este ha sido más clara." Afirmé señalando al que estaba junto a la campana del timbre.

"Toca este timbre si no eres la policía y estás muerto." Junto a una calavera.

"A mí me parecía más gracioso ese otro." Dijo Seth.

"Los perros no muerden, sus dueños sí."

"Bueno, en cierto modo es cierto." Dijo Louie abriendo la puerta.

"Solo que nuestro perro, perra, es peor que los dueños." Nos dijo el otro chico mientras entrábamos.

"Vaya… que grande…" Dije. "Y que pocos muebles."

"Vamos, os enseñaremos vuestro cuarto." Nos dijo Louie mientras oíamos unos cuantos ruidos de pelea en algún lugar fuera.

"Solo son el resto entrenando un poco." Nos dijo el otro. "Iré a decirles que bajen un poco el ritmo." Afirmó cuando oímos un ruido seco contra una pared.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dije yo parando en medio de las escaleras.

"Probablemente Nathan." Nos dijo Louie. "Es humano y aunque tiene fuerza no es nada comparada con la nuestra o la de Alex."

Aquello era curioso, sonaba realmente como a una pelea pero a la vez podíamos oír desde el cuarto que íbamos a compartir Seth y yo ruidos de que se estaban divirtiendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

La verdad es que la casa había cambiado un poco, al menos desde que Jacob, Leah y yo habíamos estado allí por última vez cuando Nessy nació.

"¿Tú crees que esto estará bien?" Me dijo Embry.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "No me hace mucha gracia vivir con tantos vampiros pero… en fin, supongo que si queremos ver a Alex más a menudo habrá que tragar."

De pronto, unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta nos hicieron girarnos sobresaltados.

"Perdón, es que van a cenar." Dijo la chica con el pelo a lo charlestón que habíamos visto en el claro sonriéndonos. "¿Ya os habéis asentado?"

"Digamos que hemos dejado las cosas sí." Dijo Embry.

"Gracias por el cuarto." Le dije yo intentando ser amable. "Aunque…"

"¡Moira, que se te enfría la sangre!" Oímos decir en voz alta a Alex abajo.

"Ahora bajo." Afirmó ella. "¿Vamos?"

Ante esta pregunta tanto Embry como yo asentimos.

"Esto… bonito vestido." Le dijo Embry con una clara duda.

"¿Os gusta?" Nos dijo. "Es muy cómodo, y los he hecho yo."

"Vaya, pues coses muy bien." Le dije mientras abría la puerta del salón-comedor.

"Jo, Moira, ya pensábamos que no venías." Dijo el chico humano.

"Oh, genial, ya decía yo que olía algo asqueroso. Has traído las mascotas." Le preguntó una chica con el pelo morado sentada junto a Batha-no-sé-cuantos.

"Marianne." Le dijo Baltha-no-sé-cuantos cuando vi que Embry iba a saltar.

Aquello fue realmente raro, ver a las tres chicas que eran diferentes e iban vestidas más o menos igual… con falda larga de diferentes colores, una camisa que les dejaba los hombros al aire y una especie de corsés que en conjunto les daba un aire de haberse escapado de alguna película medieval.

La de pelo morado iba con una falda a juego con el pelo, la camisa blanca y un corsé que le tapaba el pecho como un tubo y rojo; la morena llevaba la falda blanca, camisa azul y un corsé tipo faja rojo también; y la peli-zanahoria llevaba la falda negra camisa azul como la de la morena y el corsé blanco.

"Me han dicho que les encanta mi ropa." Dijo la morena sentándose junto al vampiro de la boina feliz y mientras Louie nos indicaba dónde sentarnos juntos.

"Son bonitas." Dije mientras Embry no parecía capaz de evitar mirar alrededor buscando a Alex.

"¿Y qué tal?" Nos dijo el de la boina. "¿Ya os habéis asentado?"

"Sí, bueno, hemos dejado las cosas en el cuarto." Dijo Embry.

"Esto… dónde está…" Pregunté.

"Creo que ha salido a coger unas cosas." Dijo la pelirroja.

"¡Ah, les faltan los platos!" Dijo la morena.

"Tranquila Moira." Le dijo la de pelo morado. "Voy yo."

Fue curioso, pero aquella chica no parecía especialmente feliz de tenernos allí.

"No se lo tengáis en cuenta." Nos dijo el que parecía su compañero. "Es que no nos gustan especialmente los que son de vuestra raza."

"Genial, el sentimiento es mutuo." Dijo Embry. "Si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar cerca de Alex."

"Alex ya tiene un compañero." Afirmó la pelo-zanahoria. "Y es Louie."

"Cambiando de tema." Corté yo la discusión antes de que pudiese ir a más. "Salvo a Louie, el resto no nos habéis dicho cómo llamaros."

"Balthazar." Me dijo el vampiro de pelo pincho.

"Jacques." Dijo el de la boina solo que en casa no la llevaba.

"¡Y yo soy Moira!" Dijo la morena menudita.

"Jacqueline." Nos dijo la peli-zanahoria sonriendo a medias y suavemente casi como maternal.

"Y yo soy Nathan, su compañero." Dijo el humano de la sala. "Así que como toquéis un pelo a… ¡Ay!" Exclamó cuando lo que parecía un tronco cortado en una rodaja grande le golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Lo siento, culpa mía!" Oímos gritar a Alex desde fuera. "¡Guardarme la rodaja esa!"

"¡Te vas a enterar, perra del demonio!" Le gritó Nathan levantándose para ir hacia la ventana y asomarse casi entero por ella mientras gritaba amenazas y blandía el puño para acompañarlas.

"Esos dos siempre a la gresca." Dijo Jaques suspirando.

"¿Qué le vas a hacer?" Le contestó Balthazar. "Son iguales."

"¿A que es divertido?" Nos dijo Moira sonriendo.

"Es… ¿en dónde nos hemos metido…?" Murmuró Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Que aproveche, chuchos." Nos dijo Marianne dándonos una escudilla de perro llena de comida que puso ante nosotros.

Probablemente hubiese sido una vez una fiambrera metálica grande, pero ella lo había doblado sobre si mismo hasta darle la forma casi exacta de un cuenco de perro. Asombrosa su capacidad manual; y su atención al detalle.

Había grabado la palabra 'Fiddo' en un lateral del mío y 'Goofy' en el de Seth. Excelente caligrafía.

"Podéis comerlo, lo han cocinado para todos los que podamos comer." Nos dijo el humano.

"Eh, 'Na-pullo', ¿a que no me dices ahora todo eso a la…?" Dijo Alex entrando en la sala y quedándose congelada cuando nos vio.

Vale, ahora era cuando hasta yo me quedaba de piedra. ¿Era una coincidencia o todas las chicas allí llevaban el mismo tipo de ropa pero con diferentes colores? Porque Alex llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que la peli-zanahoria Jackie solo que la falda roja, la camisa blanca y el corsé negro en vez de negro, azul y blanco.

"Alex, vamos, la cena se enfría." Le dijo Jaques moviendo la mano para saludarla e invitarla a sentarse.

"Es… qué hacéis vosotros aquí." Nos dijo a Seth y a mí.

"Los chicos se han traído estas mascotas." Le dijo la borde Marianne dejándonos los boles en el suelo. "¿No decías que tener una mascota ayudaría a integrarse? Pues mira, ya tenemos dos." Afirmó levantándose y yendo hacia Alex

Aquello era el colmo de lo insultante. En silencio levanté el bol del perro del suelo. Entonces con un giro rápido de muñeca lo lancé sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza de la peli-morada... Tía estúpida…

"Me has… echado… comida… en… el pelo." Rechinó la tía los dientes.

"Te lo tienes merecido, por borde." Le dijo Moira cogiendo a Alex de la muñeca y tirando de ella para sentarla junto a Louie con una sonrisa. "Jooo… te has vuelto a cargar mi peinado…" Le dijo soltándole un alfiletero de horquillas y poniéndose a volver a peinarla tras quitarle unas hojas enredadas en el pelo mientras Alex no nos quitaba la vista de encima escrutándonos.

"Moira, no veas lo difícil que es recoger leña sin engancharte en ningún lado ni buscarte peleas." Le dijo apartándonos la vista y parándola para levantarse e ir a cogerse un plato a la cocina para volver asombrándome al ver un cuenco exactamente igual que los nuestros pero más grande y un poco más plano y cubiertos que dispuso como si fuese su vajilla en su asiento. "Además, me encontró un bicho y he tenido que rodar un poco."

"Esto… Alex, qué…" Le dijo Seth mirando su escudilla de perro.

"¿Hum?" Murmuró sin entender y de pronto pareciendo entender y mirando la escudilla. "Ah, es una broma que tenemos. ¿Veis?" Nos dijo girándolo y mostrándonos su inscripción que ponía "Lashie" tachado y a un lado con letra diferente 'Alex'. "Este lo puso Marianne y yo le he corregido. Una broma." Afirmó mientras Moira le volvía a peinar en el mismo peinado que le habíamos visto en el cine.

"Es un cuenco del perro." Le dije yo.

"Sirve como plato ¿no?" Nos dijo. "Además, yo también me tengo que alimentar cuando estoy en la otra forma."

De pronto, me hizo recordar que ella no se pasaba las 24 horas del día, los 30 o 31 días de mes en una forma humana que pudiera controlar y me sentí mal.

"Venga, cariño." Le dijo Louie dándole unas palmaditas suaves en el dorso de la mano con cierta ternura. "No te mortifiques por eso ¿Vale?"

"Sabes que lo tengo asumido." Afirmó ella cortando un trocito de verdura con el cuidado y precisión de un cirujano y llevándoselo a la boca con cuidado.

Con cuidado hice lo mismo.

"Esto... creo que se os ha quemado." Dije.

"Uhhhh..." Dijo el bocazas del grupo, el humano, Nat o Nathan o como quiera que se llamase.

"Lo siento ¿vale?" Dijo Alex molesta para él. "Llevo unos días que no doy pie con bolo."

"No te preocupes, si tenemos hambre." Dijo Embry para solucionar mi metedura de pata.

"La próxima vez que cocine otro." Dijo Alex apartando su plato hacia delante casi lleno aún y un poco triste más que enfadada. "Yo últimamente no hago más que cagarla con todo."

Parecía un poco triste, sin embargo, cuando se levantó y salió nadie le dijo nada, siguieron a su ritmo.

"¿Nadie va a hacer nada?" Dijo Embry dejando los cubiertos con demasiada fuerza mientras yo los dejaba con más cuidado sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

"Apreciamos nuestro pellejo." Afirmó Nathan.

"Nat." Le dijo Jackie la peli-zanahoria antes de mirarnos suavemente casi con cara de preocupación y pasar a la puerta suspirando. "Últimamente lleva peor lo de huir. Come menos y casi no puede ni trasformarse."

"¿Y a dónde ha ido?" Pregunté.

Como respuesta solo señalaron hacia el techo.

"Cuando está un poco mal suele refugiarse en el tejado." Afirmó Louie suavemente.

"No hay de qué preocuparse." Añadió Baltha-no-sé-qué. "No es de las que hagan locuras."

Dios... ¿en qué casa de locos nos habíamos ido a meter?...


End file.
